conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Allied States Space Authority
The Allied States Space Authority (ASSAuth) is a shared agency by the Department of Foreign Affairs and Department of Defense. ASSAuth has upper-authority over all the Allied States' affairs outside of the Earth's atmosphere, including the management of military and civil projects and affairs. The ASSAuth's headquarters is located at Luna Post (UNSA), with a secondary-headquarters located in the Defense Building in New Bay City. The ASSAuth is not lead by a single director, by rather by a join-High Command team, consisting mainly of the Secretary of Foreign Affairs, -Defense, the President of the Allied States, and all the department heads of the ASSAuth. All private sector companies wishing to do business outside of the Earth's atmosphere must register themselves and their vessels with the ASSAuth. Organization High Command The High Command consists of the leaders of the Allied States Space Authority. They have authority over all affairs concerning the ASSAuth. In order of authority: *President of the Allied States *Secretary of Defense *Secretary of Foreign Affairs *Head of Security and Logistics (ASSAuth) *Head of the Space Marine Command (ASSAuth) *Head of Trade and Business (ASSAuth) *Head of Mining and Collection (ASSAuth) *Head of Science and Technology (ASSAuth) Command The Command team consists of the deputy heads of each department of the ASSAuth, including administrative personnel. In no specific order: *Deputy Head of Security ,'' bringing supplies of ethane and methane from Titan back to the Earth.]] *Deputy Head of Logistics *Deputy Head of Space Marine Deployment *Deputy Head of Space Marine Internal Affairs *Deputy Head of Space Marine Humanitarian Efforts *Deputy Head of the Space Marine Engineer Corps and Special Operations *Deputy Head of Trade *Deputy Head of Business Affairs *Deputy Head of Mining and Agriculture *Deputy Head of Transportation *Deputy Head of Research *Deputy Head of Physics and Chemistry *Deputy Head of Human Resources *Deputy Head of Internal Affairs *Deputy Head of Investigation Divisions The Allied States Space Authority is mainly divided into five divisions, each with their own head and deputy heads. Security and Logistics Branch The Security and Logistics Branch (SLB) is the largest division in the ASSAuth. All security issues regarding civilian affairs are handled by the SLB. All civilian escort fighters are to be registered through this branch, and have to seek permission to be armed before each flight. The SLB also handles all the logistics issues and operations of the Allide States Space Authority. The Security and Logistics Branch is lead by the Head of Security and Logistics and the Deputy Heads of Security and Logistics respectively. Space Marine Command The Space Marine Command (SMC) is the official military wing of the Allied States' affairs in outer-space. Space Marines are usually normal soldiers who are serving in the Allied States Military on Earth, which have received special training. All personnel are on standby to go on a mission within space. The SMC will handle affairs such as invasion, defense, and peacekeeping operations at their corresponding locations. The Space Marine Command is lead by the Head of the Space Marine Command, and the Deputy Heads of Space Marine Deployment, -Internal Affairs, -Humanitarian Efforts and -Engineer Corps and Special Operations, each having a military rank as well. Enlistees may decide to join the Fleet- or Marine- branches, where the Fleet engages in space battles and operations, and the Marines in ground-based engagements. Ranks From highest to lowest: Officer Ranks *Supreme Admiral *Half Admiral *Read Admiral *Captain *Full Commander *First Commander *Lieutenant *Second Lieutenant Fleet Ranks *Commanding Chief Petty Officer *Senior Chief Petty Officer *Junior Chief Petty Officer *Full Crewman *Half Crewman Marine Ranks *Sergeant Major *Master Gunnery Sergeant *Gunnery Sergeant *Staff Sergeant *Sergeant *Corporal *Lance Corporal *Private First Class *Private Trade and Business Division The Trade and Business Division (TBD) is an administrative branch which handles most private sector affairs in outer space, such as spacecraft registration. The Trade and Business Division is lead by the Head of Trade and Business, and the Deputy Heads of Trade and Business Affairs respectively. Mining and Collection Branch The Mining and Collection Branch (MCB) is the most profitable division of the ASSAuth. The MCB handles companies' affairs concerning mining on extraterrestrial planets and space bodies. Companies such as Texan Universal Oil collect methane and ethane from the lakes of Titan and return it to the Allied States to be used in everyday life. The MCD also establishes laws regarding mining and salvaging in space. The Mining and Collection Branch is lead by the Head of Mining and Collection, and the Deputy Heads of Mining and Agriculture, and Transportation respectively. Science and Technology Branch The Science and Technology Branch (STB) is the smallest branch of the ASSAuth. The STB's main goal is to process and research all new findings within outer-space, such as new elements, plants, and other living organisms. The Head of Science and Technology leads the branch with the Deputy Heads of Research, and Physics and Chemistry respectively. Membership Requirements Membership cannot be achieved without fulfilling the requirements set by the Allied States Space Authority Membership Committee. The basic requirements are as follows: *A spacecraft. **Must be inspected and score a safety mark above 65. **Must not be armed with any weaponry without seeking approval. *A large enough monthly income to pay for all expenses, including banks, or face reclamation of the craft. *Pay a membership fee of 50,000 North American Ameros per ship, per month, including 10,000 North American Ameros per flight. *Clear criminal record. *Allied States citizenship. Members *EcruFox Corporation *Prince Family (President Trevor Prince owns his own spacecraft.) *Exxon Mobil Corporation *Texan Universal Oil *Sharp Technologies United Nations Space Administration relations The United Nations Space Administration - Allied States Space Authority is well above average, as Luna Post (UNSA), which is the United Nations Space Administration's main facility in the Sol system, has been sponsored entirely by the Allied States Government. Thus, the base is co-owned by the ASSAuth and UNSA. Equipment Civilian Vessels As the Allied States Space Authority is the Allied States' only space agency, all civilian affairs outside Earth's atmosphere must be registered and approved by the ASSAuth. All vessels, which are privately built, must be inspected, approved, and registered at the Space Authority. Civilian craft are designated with the prefix ASC, which stands for Allied States Civilian Craft Some of the most notable vessels are: *Mars-Class Freighter **ASC Mars **ASC Beaux Arts **ASC William **ASC Ethane *Long Sword-Class Transport *ASC Long Sword *ASC Divided Honor *ASC Legacy *Luna-Class Mobile Space Station *ASC Luna *ASC Luna II *EcruFox-Class Fighter Escort **The ASSAuth has over 1800 EcruFox-Class Fighter Escorts registered, of which 400 are owned by the EcruFox Corporation itself. These fighters are only allowed to be armed with specific permission from the ASSAuth. *Colossal-Class Miner **ASC Shakespeare **ASC Zero **ASC Fort Worth (missing) **ASC Sebastian Military Vessels Military vessels are designated with the prefix ASM, which stands for Allied States Military Craft. All military space affairs are also run by the ASSAuth. Some of the most notable vessels are: *Federative-Class Command Vessel **ASM Washington *Mars-Class Freighter **ASM Mars I **ASM Mars II **ASM Mars III **ASM Mars IV **ASM Mars V **ASM Mars VI *T101 Transport **ASM Orion I **ASM Orion II **ASM Orion III *Eternity-Class Destroyer **ASM Eternity I **ASM Eternity II **ASM Eternity III **ASM Eternity IV **ASM Eternity V **ASM Eternity VI **ASM Eternity VII **ASM Eternity VIII **ASM Eternity IX **ASM Eternity X **ASM Eternity XI *ED555 Escort Destroyer *ASM Calhoun 1 - 34 *F340 Fighter **The ASSAuth has a total of 251 F340 fighters, each with their own unit number. These also act as strategic bombers. See Also *United Nations Space Administration *Luna Post (UNSA) Category:Future World Next-Gen Category:Allied States (FWNG)